


Another Avenger

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Nick Fury attempts to recruit Harry Potter as a member of the Avengers





	Another Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #MMFBingo2018- Square B4 - I'm Just a Man, I'm not a Hero. 
> 
> So points if you get the references. I've consciously made two! (There could be more that I made without realising it.)

Harry sat the dingy bar, The Daily Prophet in front of him. The paper had run another article on him, this time sprouting on about the latest crisis going on in the wizarding world and when he was going to step in and do something.

“I wish they would just leave me alone,” he muttered, glaring at the paper as he knocked back the glass of whiskey in his hand.

Sensing someone sitting beside him, he quickly snatched the paper and stuffed it into his inside jacket pocket.

“Bad day?” a gruff voice asked from his side.

Harry turned and gave his companion a once over, before mumbling an incoherent response.

“How about I get you another drink and you tell me about it, Mr Potter?” the man suggested.

Harry immediately reached for his wand, he was in a pub in the middle of some little backwater American town, no one should recognise him especially as he was wearing a glamour.

“No need for that,” the man protested, “my name is Nick Fury, I am here on behalf of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD for short.”

Harry watched the man carefully before shaking his head, “Whatever your selling, I’m not buying.”

“Mr Potter,” Nick pressed, “We need...”

“I’m just a man,” Harry hissed, “I’m not a hero.”

“Mr Potter,” Nick continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “The world is in danger.”

“Why is it always me?” Harry questioned, “Oh Harry Potter saved the world once, now it is solely his responsibility.”

Nick cursed, then reached inside his jacket and placed a folder on the counter. Harry cast a glance at the folder, The Avengers Initiative was typed on the front, and a top-secret sticker was also present.

“You’re not the only one,” Nick explained, “We have five other recruits, though one is compromised. Mr Potter we just want your expertise and assistance.”

Harry sighed; perhaps he would just hear this man out, “What’s the sitch?”

One week later found Harry in Germany helping his new teammates capture Loki.


End file.
